Pokemon: Academy Days
by FunnySideUp
Summary: Alex Chase and Tim Montgomery are enrolled into the Academy and as soon as they get their the battle begins. But the Academy has a past that could cause problms for these two friends and others. Can they juggle this, pursue their dreams, and get there battle on!


Pokémon Academy

"We're late, we're late, thanks a lot Alex you just had to battle that guy" one of the two boys who walked in said.

"What do you want from me, I was taunted. He said he was better than me I couldn't turn that down. Besides he was taken down in less than 5 minutes."

"It took 5 to beat him but it took 10 for the speech. One of these days you're gonna get beaten, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Alex, anyway I have to make myself known because the more people who know about my awesomeness the more it is spread."

"Always dreaming big… everyone has someone better than them out there Alex. And if you plan on making that dream come true you can't be late for the Academy!" Tim continued to run beside Alex.

**The Pokémon Academy is a place where young trainers go in order to train, study, and of course develop skills in order to achieve their goals. A student at the academy can pick one out of four of these careers, breeder, coordinator, pokeathlete, or elite trainer. He or she will specialize on that career while at the academy. Our Academy is well known to produce well, elite trainers, marvelous Coordinators and excellent breeders, and powerful athletes.**

"Welcome students to the Academy, I'm honored that you have chosen this academy in order to achieve great success in your future dreams and goals" a bald man began to tell the new students "I'm sure you're all eager to get into your new dorms and make new friends but of course I must talk to you all about the school, I am the Chancellor of the academy so feel free to ask me anything though I'm getting old so I won't be going as fast as a speedy Liepard ahaa" he laughed.

The students giggled at his joke, the chancellor began to talk to the students about the school.

-Meanwhile at the entrance of the academy-

"We made it" Tim said out loud and trying to catch his breath.

"Out of breath Tim?" Alex asked him

"Of course. Unlike you I'm not physically fit for physical activities, maybe mentally but not physically" he replied back

"Come on we have to get to the auditorium for our orientation" Alex smiled and began to walk ahead.

"Right" Tim started to walk behind him

"Wow this place is huge!" the duo yelled out.

"Um hey which way do we go?" Tim said in a shaky voice

"Good question" Alex replied back while scratching his head

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?" a voice yelled out to them. The duo turned around to see who it was yelling at them.

It was one of the school teachers judging by the clothes he was wearing.

"We're looking around" Alex replied to the teacher

"What do you mean looking around?"

"Hey...wait... you guys are first years right?

"Yeah we are" said Tim "we're late for our orientation though" he added

"Well it's too late now, the building you guys are looking for is that way" the teacher pointed towards the west the building with the red and white roof, you guys should wait outside since it already started"

"Okay thanks!" Alex told him and ran towards the east trying to find the building as soon as possible.

"Hey wait for me" Tim cried out and ran after him

"Children these days" the teacher told himself and walked away.

After several minutes of searching for the building, they finally found it but like they were told before they had to wait outside since it already started. Both Alex and Tim could hear voices and cheering from the inside.

"Guess they're having fun" Tim gave a loud sigh

"UGH! I'm bored" Alex yelled out

"It's your fault you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Who knows...hey Tim let's have a quick battle to past the time" Alex told him as he took out a pokeball.

"No" Tim quickly replied back

Alex fell down due to his friend's rejection

"Why not?" he asked him while lying on the ground

"Because you're better at me at battles" he replied back

"Heh true" Alex gave a smile "but practice makes perfect though it's better to gain more experience in battles."

"No thanks" again he gave a swift response.

"No fun" Alex cried out and stared to play with the dirt on the ground with his finger.

"What do we have here? A voice said.

"Let me guess first year's right?" the older boy said,

"Yup, names Alex and him over there is Tim" Alex told them "nice to meet you" he added and extended his arm to greet him.

The one in the middle gave his hand an ugly "don't get friendly rookie" look.

"Know your place kid" he added

"What?" Alex was getting angry "what's your problem" Tim added

"Your first years," he told the duo

"Oh, sorry to hear that" Alex replied sarcastically.

"You guys look pathetic... and you missed the orientation? Useless" he smirked

"So what, who the heck are you anyway?" Alex barked at him.

"The name's Kevin, I'm the number 1 second year" he told them

"Kevin, as in Kevin Fields" Tim exclaimed

"You know him Tim?" asked Alex

"Errr not officially, our dads knew each other and were best friends in this Academy until his father basically ditched him. They were gonna be tag battlers together and once they got the decision to go international they had two choices. One, to do it for fun and travel or two, do it for pay and travel. So they chose the obvious one and in their battle before the battle season happened his father betrayed him. He let my dad's Pokémon faint so he could win the prize so my dad had to get into the Professor business. Now he is in the top 5 good second year battlers."

"I do that all the time at the tag team tournament" Kevin said "Especially with the weak trainers."

"Guess the rotten apple doesn't fall far from expired the tree" Tim said.

"Battler huh?" Alex smirked and turned to Kevin and took out his pokeball.

"That's right" Kevin gave a grinned and took out a pokeball "wanna taste of a real Pokémon battle first year?" he added

"Of course, I don't care who you are but I will never turn down a battle"

"You talk big, guess I need to teach you to know your place first year" Kevin replied "let's do this this 1 on 1 should be fair right?"

"Okay, hey Tim is the ref for this battle" Tim nodded and stood in the middle but away from them

"Alright this battle will be 1 on 1, first Pokémon to fall in battle loses" he shouted

"We know the rules genius" Kevin yelled at him and threw his pokeball to the ground "show these wanna be trainers how we do it Excadrill"

An Excadrill came out "Excadrill" it yelled out

"An Excadrill huh…Lets do this Tepig" Alex threw his pokeball and with a bright flash a Tepig came out

"Seriously, you're using a starter to try to take me out. You are a first year… Excadrill use slash.

Excadrill started to run towards Tepig and his blade began to shine.

"Dodge it Tepig."

Tepig jumped towards the right barely dodging Excadrill's attempts to slash.

"Tepig use ember now!"

A flare of flame began to form in Tepig's mouth,

"I won't let you; Excadrill use quick attack and Fury Swipes don't let him finish his attack"

Excadrill quick attack was dodged by Tepig but was hit by his Slash hit the flare and was negated, Tepig was sent flying over to Alex and struggled to get up.

"Impressive, he knew Tepig would dodge the quick attack but the quick attack speed movement made it possible for him to get close enough to hit him with a slash, he really is a strong battler" Tim told himself.

"You can't beat me, quit now loser" Kevin shouted

"Don't underestimate us" Alex shouted back.

Inside the building

"Well, that's all I hope you guys enjoy your time here at the Academy" the Chancellor said

The students in the room started to clap waiting for them to be excuse

"Excuse me Chancellor" a teacher tapped him on the shoulder and started to whisper in his ear.

"Ah I see, let them be this can be a good experience for the new students" he chuckled

"Okay, I know you guys want to get out of here but I have a treat for you first years" he took out a control and clicked a button and a huge screen came down from the ceiling.

And a video image of 3 people appeared two of them were in engaged in battle.

"Looks like we have a battle between a first year and second year" he stated

"Let's see who wins" he added.

"Chancellor is that fair I mean the first year is going up against Kevin. The results are predictable" the teacher told him.

"Ah Professor James it's a battle we can't down. Besides, battling is for fun not for winning or losing. He replied back "besides worried that your precious student might lose?" he added with a smile.

Professor James started to laugh "don't be silly Chancellor; Kevin will never lose to a first year? He told him

"Hey isn't that Kevin Fields?"

"Dude that first year won't win."

"See chancellor, even among the first years they know Kevin won't lose."

"We shall see" he chuckled.

Tepig you ready to get serious?" "Tepig!" the Pokémon yelled out "okay let's do this use flame charge now"

Tepig started to run with and flames started to come around him and he got a direct hit on Excadrill.

Excadrill flew a couple of feet away from Tepig.

"Excadrill lets finish this use quick attack and Slash again"

Again Excadrill hit Tepig with ease.

"Looks like you couldn't doge it this time" Kevin smirked and looked at Alex but what the face expression he expected was for him to be devastated but Alex was smiling.

"Why are you smiling first year, your Pokémon is gonna lose."

"Really..?"

"The only thing you can do is…Excadrill get away!" he shouted

"Too late, Tepig use smog."

Smoke came from Tepig's nose and it poisoned Excadrill as he coughed.

"Now use Tackle!"

Tepig then hit Excadrill in the stomach and he bounced back to Kevin's feet.

"Get up Excadrill" he shouted

Excadrill struggled to get up...Excadrill got up but barely.

"Tepig finishes this up with an ember!"

"Excadrill return" a red flash was appeared and Excadrill was gone

"Huh? Hey why did you that?" Alex yelled out angrily "I was about to win" he added

"That's against the rules" Tim also yelled out

"Hmm if you say so, the reason why I called Excadrill back was because I don't like to entertain people" he told them and pointed at the camera located at the corner of the building.

"You mean people were watching us this whole time? Alex said with excitement

"Pretty much, but don't take this is over. When we meet again I will win" Kevin told Alex and walked away.

"Ha-ha looks like we were discovered" the chancellor chuckled "Looks like Kevin wasn't gonna lose don't you think Mr. Professor James?" He smiled and turned to him.

Professor James had an angry expression " "Kevin let him do it I know he did. He knew the camera was there the whole time and went easy" he sharply replied "well, if you can excuse me Chancellor I have matters to attend to" the added and walked away.

"Wow did you see that!" the students were talking among themselves "did the first year win?" "No way Kevin wouldn't lose" "I don't know that first year looked like he would have one."

"Hey! HEY! You people watching me right now!" Alex's face appeared close up on the screen "hope you enjoyed the battle and you guys better remember my name because I'm going to be the champion of this region so remember this name... My Name is Alex Chase and feel free to battle me anytime and anywhere because I won't lose to anyone!"

The students burst into laughter "that guy a champion?" one of them said. "That kid is cocky. Someone should teach him a lesson" "ha-ha that kid is funny" another one said

The chancellor looked at the screen of Alex waving his arms and started to laugh

"this is going to be an interesting year" he told himself.


End file.
